Here With You
by Eos Blaze 0402
Summary: And I remember all those crazy things you said, You left them running through my head, You're always there, you're everywhere, But right now I wish you were here. All those crazy things we did, Didn't think about it, just went with it, You're always there, you're everywhere, But right now I wish you were here...


**So another one-shot. It can be read as little insight in Klaus's day to day life after he thinks he has killed Caroline in my other fic "Broken promises of always and forever" or it may be read as an one shot. It solely depends on ya. I know I am a jerk for not updating my other story but trust me nobody is as upset about it as me. Anyway enjoy this and let me know what you guys think.** **And yeah I don't own vampire diaries and the lines of summary are from Avril's song wish you were here.**

* * *

**Here with you…**

It's my heart you're stealin'  
It's my heart you take  
It's my heart you're dealin' with  
And it's my heart you'll break

It's my heart you're takin'  
It's breakin' bit by bit  
It's my heart you're dealin' with  
But you don't know 'bout it….

-My heart by 'The perishers'

* * *

_He made her sit down on the velvet couch in his study, arranging her as a sculptor would arrange his model. Her long naked limbs gleamed like porcelain; she wore nothing except for her skin in the warm glow of candlelight. The raging beast whose name was lust rose up in him, and he had to bind that frenzy in iron chains of his will._

_Watching her naked and lying on his couch as he sketched her on his canvas was a feeling Nicklaus Mikaelson couldn't describe in words. His hands worked while his heart longed and she took shape on paper, her curves enticing and calling him, the look in her faraway eyes arousing and discouraging him._

_She was his muse. A muse he had waited for centuries. She was full of light whereas he was a dweller of dark, she loved when he hated and he destroyed while she created. It was a continued cycle, still broken in fragments at most of the places, yet they were bound, bound with the ropes they couldn't see, the same ropes that pushed them together when they tried to break free._

_Caroline Forbes, he savored her name. In his long and lonely existence she was the only one who had tried to understand him. She had never been afraid of him. Even when she had been on the verge of death she had berated him like no one else ever had._

_He couldn't take this silence anymore, couldn't fill the gaps her unspoken words left, so he dropped his charcoal near his canvas and took his colors and his brushes. If she was so grumpy about being painted on paper, he would create his masterpiece on her body; make her body his ultimate piece of art when he worshiped her as she was meant to._

_So he poured the crimson in his hands and his hands left the strokes on her breasts, ochre fought with Prussia for dominance on her midriff, the gold enticed him towards the apex of her thighs. The orange and the green twined like serpents on her back, and most of her features were covered in black, the color of his guilty soul. Amid all that dark, a streak of silver rose like phoenix from her toes to her thighs momentarily shielding the black in its innocent display. He left her face as it were, no colors adorning or hiding it. He left her eyes as they were, so that he could see; rake in the windows of her soul. No longer satisfied that she was only one being painted, she tore his clothes revealing the flesh beneath and she pressed herself to him, chest to chest, thigh to thigh. His sweat mixed with the hot pigments on her body as they become one creature, he started from where she ended and she began where he end._

_Their cry of pleasure was the only sound evident in the shadows of that night. The first spark of claret rays of sun saw them entwined, saw as Nicklaus Mikaelson accepted his salvation._

* * *

He woke up, his heart thudding in his chest as the dream registered in his conscious memory. He looked around to find that he had fallen asleep on his couch while working on a sketch of Caroline. The sweet curve of her lips, the light in her eyes, and the gold of her hair reminded him that he was away from her. It was one thing to give her the promise of being her last love while it was another to wait, to wait endlessly when all he wanted was to be with her.

Maybe it was his choices or maybe it was her stubborn nature that had lead them here. Loving each other and yet still apart. So apart that they could never meet.

He looked at the face peering at him from his canvas and he couldn't stop himself. In his rage he splashed garnet all over it, like the sins he committed, the scarlet shielded her face from him, and she was lost for yet another day beneath the red haze of his hunger for power….

* * *

**So do you like it? Dislike it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and just let me know.**

**Eos.:)**


End file.
